


Nothing You Could Do

by SmilesRawesome



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, Huey is slightly older than in canon, Trans Huey, trans donald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Huey has something he wants to tell Donald.





	Nothing You Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic 2 electric boogaloo  
> I was in the middle of the other birthday fic when Fenton actually gave me a request for some Dadnald. It’s short, but it’s somft which is what was asked for.  
> Anyway! Happy birthday again to Fenton, Josh and Gizmo!!

Donald hummed quietly to himself as he baked in the kitchen, the radio on in corner playing pop tunes that Dewey loved wholeheartedly, and the other boys pretended not to like. He left the bread dough to rise and started working on cake batter, trying to decide between chocolate chip or blueberry when Huey walked into the kitchen.

  


“Hey, pal.” Donald greeted, frowning slightly as he took in the boys anxious state. “Everything okay?” He asked, placing the bowl on the bench. Huey hesitated, then shrugged, not meeting his eyes. Donald sighed softly through his nose, then placed a hand on a stool and pat twice.

“Come sit down. You can help me make cupcakes.”

  


Huey ran across the room, the teenager seemingly forcing himself not to hug his uncle the way he normally would once he was sat on the chair. Donald allowed Huey to just take over, knowing the boy got as much stress relief from the activity as he himself did. He continued to hum quietly, waiting patiently for his kid to open up once he had his mind in order.

  


It took longer than expected, but that was fine. Huey was in the middle of pouring the batter into cupcake patties when he just stopped, putting the bowl down and staring at the bench.

“Uncle Donald, I… I learnt about this- thing. Last week. And I’ve been thinking about it a lot, because I… I think I am. This thing. Oh I’m messing this all up.” Huey finished in a panicked whine, crossing his arms over his chest.

  


“No you’re not.” Donald soothed, reaching over to put a hand on the kids shoulder. He had some idea what this was about, remembering his own stuttered coming out to Scrooge.

“You’re doing great, honey. Just remember, there’s absolutely nothing you could do or be that would make me stop loving you.”

  


Huey looked up at him at that, relaxing as he absorbed the words. He was quiet again for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

“Uncle Donald, I’m transgender.”

  


Donald did a quick mental rehash of his kids pronouns in his head, pulling Huey close and hugging the thirteen year old tightly.

“It was very brave of you to come out to me, I’m so proud of you.” He pulled back slightly, cupping his kids cheek. “Did you wanna change your name? Pronouns?” He asked, smiling down at the teenagers shocked face. Then they grinned.

  


“Uh- not- not my name. I like Huey. But, uh… she and… her… I- I’d like those.” Huey answered, blushing lightly. Donald remembered being the same the first time he asked someone to use his pronouns.

“But not in front of anyone else yet.” Huey continued, suddenly looking scared. “You’re the first person I’ve told.”

  


Donald blinked, surprised.

“Before your brothers?” He asked quietly, getting a shy nod in return. Donald felt his heart melting, and he tugged his little girl back into a hug. “It’ll be okay, Hue.” He murmured, stroking her back. “Your brothers love you, and if Uncle Scrooge had nothing but support for me when I came out to him, he’s gonna be the same for you.”

  


Huey’s eyes widened, her beak dropping slightly.

“You…” she mumbled, shocked.

“I’m trans too, and bi. Your mum would be so, so proud of you. She always had my back, through thick and thin.” He smiled, dropping a kiss to the top of the girls head as Huey squeezed him tighter.

  


“Thanks Da- Donald. Uncle Donald. Thank you.” Huey mumbled into his neck. Donald’s heart skipped a beat, and he held her closer still.

“Hey, anything for my little girl.” He grinned, reveling in the warm fuzzy feeling that came from Huey’s astonished and adoring look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Each comment is another Dadnald hug 💪  
> Happy Birthday Gizmo, Fenton and Josh!!


End file.
